1. Technical Field
This application relates to a closed circuit, and more particularly to a broad band multi-terminal network that mitigates parasitic elements.
2. Related Art
Electromagnetic signals within a wideband may be distorted by reactive elements. The inductance and capacitance within a circuit may distort the frequency and phase response of high frequency inputs or communication signals. Parasitic elements may affect inputs and outputs by reducing bandwidth or by creating unwanted oscillations and ringing.
Unwanted inductance and capacitance may occur through links that connect electronic components or by their proximity to each other. Measurement systems that display voltage across or current passing through these components may add interference. Such circuits may require open access to measure inputs or outputs and distort waveforms or signals through their parasitic capacitance and low direct current resistance.